


Unforgettable (Rise of the Guardians)

by FAWorks



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Multi, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, x Reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:20:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26649697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FAWorks/pseuds/FAWorks
Summary: As a child back then you did believe in Santa Claus and The Tooth Fairy, but who the hell is this Jack Frost your cousin keeps on talking about?Jack Frost x Reader
Relationships: Jack Frost & Guardians of Childhood, Jack Frost x Reader, Jamie Bennett & Jack Frost
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

“Haaaa...” You breathed out in an exasperated tone as you leaned your head against the window shield, your eyes trailing at the soft falls of the sparkling snowflakes outside the moving car.

“(Name) please, it’s just until vacation’s over.” Your mother’s voice failed to hide her annoyance for having the same argument over and over again with you. She knew that you’d start another one when you decided to open that mouth of yours, after all, it was the only thing the two of you had talked about ever since the long drive away from the comfort of your own home.

“But it’s not fair! I should be having fun at (Friend name)’s instead of—" you stopped briefly, catching your mother’s sharp look in the rear view mirror, before finishing the sentence with your cousin’s name, “Jamie.”

“Oh come on, couldn’t you spare some of your _valuable_ time? The kid misses you.”

" _Right,_ " you scoffed as you crossed your arms, your mother letting out a sigh of defeat when she got a tiny glimpse of you rolling your eyes in the mirror.

“I know, I know, couldn’t think of a better reason," she finally admitted. "Sorry."

You knew how much of a bad liar your mother was, someone who couldn’t make up any good excuses for the life of her. Not that you didn’t understand your mother’s current situation, actually you didn’t even have to guess why your mother suddenly decided to send you off to Jamie’s during the school break.

“Do you really have to go," you quietly said as you sunk beneath your seat, all the while wrapping your arms around your huge pillow. 

“Did you really think I’d leave you at the house _all alone_? Not in a million’s chance.”

You bit your lip. You were aware how important this thing was for your mother, how much she valued her job and yet... you still could’t help the growing frustration. And it wasn’t only because you were _really_ looking forward to winter break, but also because you knew that your mother's promise of spending more time with you was going to be broken _yet again_. 

“(Name)! Oh look how much you’ve grown," Mrs. Bennett, or rather your aunt, greeted with joy once you stepped out of the vehicle. “I haven’t seen you guys in years, ah (Mother’s name)!”

“Hey, how have you been?” Your mother smiled in response. 

Deciding that it was best to leave both women alone so they could catch up with each other, you proceeded inside the house, only to run into a cute and tiny blond girl.

“Bunny! Bunny! Bunny!” She waved her hands around excitedly, completely ignoring her older cousin.

“Sophie, wait up!” Jamie shouted as he chased his little sister outside, stopping momentarily to look at the newcomer, which happened to be you. His brown eyes widened when he realized who it was before gasping,

“(N–name)..?”

You couldn’t help but give him a smile, warmth spreading from you as you gently placed a hand on his head. How long has it been since the last time you saw him? Three years? Almost five? He was just this sweet adorable kid back then, one that looked up to you when you did something he couldn’t because he was too short, your cousin who would run and cry to you every time he was bullied and you would kick their butts in return for making fun of him. 

Somehow the lack of contact over the years made you forget how close you two actually were. 

“Hey, Jamie."

* * *

“And this! This one here, I made it all by myself," Jamie proudly stated as he pulled you into his room, showing you off his collection of toys all lined on top of his cabinet.

“You made these?” You stared, in awe of his talent as he happily gave you a short tour of his bedroom. It was the same as ever from what you can recall in your memories— the large bed the two of you shared together whenever you came to visit, even the old posters he adored so much that seemed to hold some sentimental value were still there.

“Knock knock, I hope I’m not bothering you two.” Your mother appeared on the door way, signaling that it was already time for her to go. You sighed as you silently approached her, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek before she softly ruffled your hair. 

“Be back soon, don’t cause them any trouble okay?”

Fortunately for you, it was lunch time already, a few hours after your mother left but still you had no idea what to do first— unpack your stuff? Call your friends and tell them that you wouldn’t be able to attend their slumber party?

“Why don’t you go out with Jamie, (Name)?” your aunt suggested with a smile after you finished your plate of sandwiches. “I’m sure he’ll be happy to introduce you to his _friends_.”

Play with Jamie and his group of friends in the snow? Not a bad option if it weren’t for the fact that they were obviously younger than you.

Your cousin turned to you, eyes sparkling as if he just thought of the most wonderful idea ever. “That’s right! Jack would be glad to meet you!”

“Jack..?”

“ _Jack Frost!_ ” Before you could even question what’s with the seemingly ridiculous fictional name, Jamie continued, "Santa too and oh yeah, the tooth fairy! You’d be surprised when you see the Easter bunny though!”

Ah.

You gave your aunt a side glance and she only winked at you as she chuckled.

“I’m telling you they’re real!” Jamie declared when he saw his mom grinning, before looking back at you for your reaction. 

“Umm, that would be... nice, I guess.”

Jamie pouted as he crossed his arms, feeling slightly betrayed that you, out of all people, would not believe him. Not that he can blame you, 

You grew up.

“Then I’ll prove it!” Jamie stood up from his seat and rushed outside.

“Jamie!” You tried to follow him, only to be stopped by your aunt with her hand on your shoulder. Shaking her head, she muttered,

“Kids.”

You had to admit, back then you did believe in the man that brought presents to good boys and girls on Christmas day and in the fairy who took children's teeth under their pillows in exchange for coins. It was understandable. Everyone had a wild and vivid imagination during their childhood and believed in imaginary beings who, probably, were just their parents in disguise doing those acts.

But... who the hell was Jack Frost?


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey Jamie, what's up with the face?" A white haired boy, also known as Jack Frost by a few, leaned against the nearby tree as he sent his brunette of a friend a grin.

Jamie knew that the guardian has something mischievous planned _again_ behind that look of his, making him smile a bit before remembering why he ran out of the house in the first place.

"It's my mom." Jamie frowned. "I think she's brainwashing my cousin into thinking I'm crazy!" He threw his arms up in the air in frustration, Jack trying his best to suppress a chuckle at his actions.

"I thought you slipped and fell on your face or something."

"Not funny!" Jamie stomped his feet while Jack only held up his hands in defense.

"Hey I was just joking."

"I know, it's just that I really want to play with (Name)... I haven't seen them in a while." Jamie released a deep sigh, sitting down on the cold, white snow as he quietly drew circles on the ground. To think that his number one best friend— whom he looked up to so much back then— wouldn't take the time to listen to his amazing adventures with the guardians, or believe him even. He couldn't really do anything about it though.

When he first saw the magical creatures that have been silently lurking around the humans for so long, he was surprised himself that he thought he was having a dream, that or he was losing his mind. There were even times where he would wake up in the morning and somehow finds himself running up to the windows, fearful that the beings he befriended were just products of his active imagination, before catching a glimpse of Jack standing on a branch and waving at him from afar. That alone was proof that they were all real.

"Your cousin, huh... You mean that one who pulled up awhile ago?"

"Yeah. Wait, you were here the whole time?"

"Not really, just passing by." Jack shrugged, slipping in a little lie.

Well, it was a half lie. He was flying around with an intent to visit the boy, which he did on a daily basis, before landing on a clearing where he saw an unfamiliar black car parked outside Jamie's house, just in time to see you leaving the said vehicle as you lazily walked up the porch to his friend's humble abode. He was even thinking of pranking you as a welcome gift, not really knowing who you were, before the old, stupid rabbit showed up and slapped him hard behind the head earlier. 

_"Ow!"_

_"Oi oi, I know whatcha gonna do mate but you needa stop that."_

_"I don't know what you're talking about."_

Jack sent him an innocent look, the fresh snow ball slowly forming on his hand completely disappeared when Bunnymund interrupted him on his way to do his job. He was the spirit of fun for god's sake, this was something he was supposed to do during on a daily basis.

_"I'm gonna give ya a beating, this isn't something a guardian should be doing."_

And there went the kangaroo with his talk about their duties and responsibilities towards people as guardians, how they should protect them, not throw random stuff at them as if it was the funniest thing to do.

It's not like he was a guardian to begin with though so these so called rules meant nothing to him.

_"Alright I got you, are you done now?"_

Jack almost wanted to sleep right then and there because of the annoying bunny's relentless blabbering.

_"You better or I'll have to pummel it in ya head."_

They were Bunnymund's last words before hopping off into his portal hole, leaving a bored Jack with nothing to do but wait for Jamie.

"I just want to show (Name) what it's like to have fun," Jamie continued as he hanged his head in dismay, unaware that Jack completely stopped listening to him when a devilish thought popped up in the young guardian's cunning little mind. 

"Hey, I have an idea."

* * *

"It really sucks you're not here," your friend on the line said with disappointment.

"Yeah, but you know mom. She'll have to drag me here by force even if I didn't want to." You plopped down on the soft bed your aunt readily made for you, taking it into consideration that they even prepared a spare room just for you. You didn't really want to seem like an ungrateful whiny child. "This place isn't so bad I guess. Also it's only for a short time, I'll be seeing you guys soon once classes resume anyway. We could have a lot of sleepovers by then."

"You're right! Who knows, you might spot some cutie over there."

You could feel your friend wink at you and you only rolled your eyes at her teasing. " _Right_ , catch you later (Friend's name)."

"You too, love ya! Beep me when you see a cute dude!"

You started to put away your phone after the conversation, your head perking up when you heard a loud thud against your windows. Curiously, you slowly made your way towards them and pushed the curtains aside, only to be met by a snowball to the face. Good thing that the windows were closed to shield you from whoever it was throwing them at you, which happened to be Jamie. 

"(Name)! Come on out, I have something to show you!"

You can hear his calls from below and, remembering how frustrated he looked like when you dismissed his story like it was just a silly fairytale, it didn't take a minute for you to be right down the stairs. You wanted to apologize, he was still young and you could have just played along with him. It wouldn't hurt to hang out with your beloved cousin just like the good old times, right?

"Jamie!" You immediately jogged towards him, "Look, I'm sorry awhile ago. I–It would be nice to meet your new friends..!"

It took a few seconds for him to process your words, before his face instantly beamed in joy when he thought that maybe finally you believed him and actually wanted to be friends with Jack and the others. 

"Good! Jack's here too!"

"Oh um— okay. Nice to meet you, J–Jack..." You awkwardly raised your hand in front of you as a form of courtesy, waiting for someone or _something_ to grab it and shake it like a normal person would while Jamie only stared at you with excitement. "So uh—what does Jack have to say?"

You had no idea what to expect and holding your hand up like an idiot was starting to look ridiculous to you before you felt an icy air prickle your bare hands, making you shiver when you noticed that it wasn't even that cold today. You could feel a drop in temperature right next to you, as if a presence was standing there, somehow _mocking_ you. 

"What the hell?"

"Jack says you look funny!"

The way Jamie said it while pointing at his imaginary friend managed to give you goosebumps all over and, as a sane individual, the most logical thing you could think of out of the whole experience was,

"G–ghost!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Btw these events are occurring in the movie (before Pitch appears) so I may follow the plot but tweak a little some stuff here and there. Also can we pretend that Jack is older here because I find it weird writing a 14 year old x reader. 


	3. Chapter 3

"(Name), can you please come out?"

You heard Jamie whine against your locked door from outside. After the chilling encounter with his friend named _Jack Frost_ , you immediately made a bee line to your room where you wrapped yourself in thick blankets as you shuddered at the thought of your cousin befriending a malevolent force.

You didn't really believe in ghosts and never did see one before, but you have watched enough horror movies in your entire life that you promised yourself you'd know what to do when the time comes that a violent spirit actually comes and terrorizes you in real life.

And this was probably it. 

"Jack didn't mean to scare you like that, we were just kidding! We just wanna play."

The way he fondly regarded him as if he was a _real_ person was enough for you to scramble away from the comfort of your bed, open the door with blunt force, and then immediately pull your cousin inside once you made sure that there was no one else outside your room.

Settling your cousin after closing the door with both of your hands gripping his shoulders, you proceeded with a worried tone, "Did he hurt you? Does he tell you _weird_ stuff? _Violent_ stuff? Like you know, tell you t–to to do bad thing—" 

"He's not like that (Name)! He's nice, and he's not a ghost."

Well technically he was a spirit, which was probably considered a ghost still? Plus, people couldn't see him unless they believed in him, another factor that could qualify him as a ghost. Jamie frowned a bit, okay maybe (Name) was right. But Jack was anything but just a scary boogieman. He was... a living being, human at least in appearance and in actions, well for Jamie.

You eyed him suspiciously. Didn't _most_ ghosts show themselves as non threatening, playful apparitions that would soon cause havoc after a few days? You did another round of checking him for any possible indication that he was possessed; signs of bruises in his arms and legs, etc. So far there was nothing, making you sigh in relief.

"Where is he now?" you asked as you cautiously peeked over the curtains, which was obviously pointless since you couldn't even see whoever the hell this Jack Frost was.

"What is she doing?" Jack nudged at his friend as he floated beside him. He had to admit, it was hilarious how you mistook him for a ghost— okay to hell with it, maybe he was.

Your huge concern for Jamie was what he found the most... endearing. He could see that you definitely cared about the brown haired kid, even though he had heard stories from him that you two somehow drifted apart during those years of being separated. Still, your antics were indeed entertaining that he couldn't help but follow closely behind.

"Looking for you outside, I guess," Jamie replied in a whisper, fearing that a loud conversation with thin air might frighten his cousin all the more.

Which it did. Damn, you had good hearing after all.

"Who are you talk— _oh my god_ , is in here with us?!" You quickly tackled Jamie into hiding when he nervously grinned, pushing him under the bed as you tried to fit yourself together with him.

Were you overreacting? Probably.

At first, you thought that it was just the usual case of kids having imaginary friends— you did have one while growing up, the said friend disappearing once you reached your teenage years. But seeing as there was a gust of cold wind hitting you earlier, and the feeling of terror creeping up against your skin, you had a hunch that it wasn't just Jamie's imagination to blame. That _maybe_ there was something supernatural going on with your cousin.

And the evidence easily got stronger, especially when you felt someone's breath behind you. A freezing blow tickled the back of your ears, making you screech in surprise, jump up, and then hit your head under the bed.

Jack laughed. You were actually... pretty adorable to pick on.

You scampered away from the tight confines of your hiding place, grabbing the nearest cross you could set your eyes upon _without thinking_ and then wave it around as some form of threat against the evil spirit. "Whoever you are— _w_ _hat_ ever you are! I'm telling you right now! You're not gonna hurt Jamie! I'm vanquishing you in the name of the lord!"

As much as Jamie enjoyed watching two of the most important people in his life having the _greatest_ time of their lives in each other's company, he just didn't like the idea of tormenting his cousin. (Name) was here to enjoy the school break with himafter all.

"J–Jack, that's enough! (Name) it's not what you think. Please calm down, Jack Frost is a guardian, just like Santa Claus, the Tooth Fairy, Easter Bunny, and even the the Sandman! They're good people and they're _real_ , so please, put that down..?"

After Jamie's explanation and a moment of brief silence, you finally decided to drop the cross you were holding. Seeing his troubled face was enough for you to feel... guilty. What if he was telling the truth? _'_ _That's logically impossible_ — _'_ So what if this was all just some kind of prank, _or_ playful pretending, why couldn't you just go along with it?

"... Okay, Jamie. I'm sorry," you told him earnestly.

So far the spirit in question, if he actually did exist, hasn't done anything life threatening to your cousin _yet_ so maybe you could let this one pass. And then try and hang out with him for the sake of your cousin.

"I didn't mean to make you feel bad. I just... I just want you to be safe and be all right, you know? If you say that this friend of yours isn't bad then I... I trust you. Just don't do anything reckless, okay?" He nodded— oh no, you would probably kill Jack if you found out about that one sledding incident. Best to keep it a secret from you then.

Wait, _oh no no—_ were the guardians actually okay with the idea of him spilling the beans? Even though you didn't seem like you believed anything he just said, there was still the matter of secrecy. And he didn't know the rules to that. He was about to ask his white-haired friend that was until you pulled him into an embrace he knew too well, it's been awhile since you two last hugged each other and all Jamie could do was revel at the moment.

Meanwhile a certain fun filled guardian felt something tug at his whole being, the scene in front of him somehow reminding of _someone_ very dear to him. Someone he used to do all these familial things with a very longtime ago.


End file.
